Heroes aren't what they seem
by lilayates
Summary: Sylar/oc. It was a lie, he didn't smoke. His addiction was much darker than a cigarette.


The division of two half's can have devastating effects. Take for example Tom & Jerry, a simple kids cartoon, but have the cat with out the mouse and the joyful laughter filling the air would be missing. And what would the hunt be with a lack of chase? No fun at all. She smirked; it wasn't noticeable yet visible across her lips as her eyes narrowed focusing on his handsome features. It was as if the man himself had stepped straight of the movie screen and entered into the real world, from across the crowded room his eyes met her own. Allowing herself to take in his striking looks no longer than was necessary then forcing her eyes off of him instead she opted to focus on the band on the stage. The minutes were dragging on and it felt more like hours were passing, her friends seemed to be having a good enough time letting all the stress from work drown at the bottom of their beer bottles. Her own drink had barely been touched, watching live bands usually thrilled her, moments where she was able to loose herself in the crowd, dance and enjoy the burst of energy that exuded from the stage as the music crashed through the large speakers but tonight it just wasn't the same, she hadn't been able to sleep the previous night maybe it's effects where only now taking hold. After a further ten minutes of attempting to have a good time she decided she couldn't stand it any longer "I'm off for a smoke" her words informed one of her friends and off she went, sliding her way through the crowd of sweaty dancing people and up to the exit. The chill of the night air felt pleasant against her flushed cheeks, the heat and noise inside had become unbearable and outside made a lovely change to that, the street was deserted except for a couple of parked cars. She pulled up the hood of her old, battered, leather biker jacket up as she clumsily searched the pockets for her packet of cigarettes. A few feet away from the bright lights of the shabby club entrance was a dry spot for her to stand, leaning against the cold bricked building she brought the cigarette to her lips, holding the lighter to it, the end of the cigarette glowed and she savored that first inhale. The silence was abruptly broken by heavy footsteps on the damp pavement she didn't bother looking up from under her hood the warmth there was way more appealing than her curiosity of watching some person leave the club.

He had been watching her for some time now, observing, waiting. She'd been a hard one to track down, it had taken him days of searching through news reports to pinpoint all those mysterious deaths and still he wasn't clear on what her ability was, only that it left a trail of corpses in it's wake. Tonight, however he'd finally find out what his new power was going to be, he was going to take it and he was going to enjoy doing so. Things seemed to fall into place almost too easily, he saw her only few minutes after he walking into the club. He'd even caught her eye for a brief second it was going to be an easy kill tonight all he had to do now was wait till she was alone. The serial killer was half way through a drink with a girl who had not understood what no meant when she stumble over to him and began talking about her self, he had not heard her rambling after her first sentence, every now and then he'd nod in agreement. But all the while he had an eye on what he was here to do. 'I'm off for a smoke' her words echoed through his ear as if she were standing beside him not on the opposite side of the room. He repeated the words to the girl, rising and leaving before the surprise even had time to hit her face at his sudden departure, but it was a lie, he didn't smoke. His addiction was much darker than a cigarette. A short way up a flight of dimly light stairs he exited, a drizzle falling from the sky hitting his skin. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see some one lurking in the shadows. Without any hesitations he approached her slowly till he was standing right in front of her she was prettier up close than from the distance, he didn't linger on the thought. She exhaled a puff of smoke not seeming fazed by him at all. He reached for the cigarette, his fingers resting on her lips and took hold of it. Moving it away from her lips and holding it up in the tight space that was left between their noses "Do you have a death wish?" he asked with a grin enjoying toying with her mind before he would finally kill her. At that moment it hit him, he hadn't just imagined it when he had though she seemed so familiar, she was. "Charlie Rose" he added to his sentence.

He smirked through gritted teeth as he spoke her name, as if repressing an unpleasant memory but not wanting to show it. Was she supposed to know him? Because she hadn't the foggiest idea how he knew her. She wasn't complaining however, now she got to enjoy his looks from up close, he's eyes were dark, no one had called her Charlie Rose since she was nine when she had decided it wasn't cool to use both names and told everyone just to call her Charlie. It must have read across her face that she was clueless as to his identity because he smirked again, she decided to ignore the fact that he knew who she was and in stead replied to his earlier question "No I do not wish to die just yet" her eyes darted to the cigarette clenched between his fingers just as she was about to take it back he released it, her gaze followed it too the ground "oops" the smirk not leaving his face. "So, Charlie Rose" he teased, it was then she realized the two of them had gone to school together they'd probably been about six or seven it was before her parents split up and her mother moved off to a new city to start over. "Gabriel?" she almost didn't dare ask incase she was mistaken "Oh so you do remember" he seemed amused, he placed his hand on the damp wall besides her head, his face now only inches away from her own. "Do you remember pushing me about in the playground?" she hadn't forgotten what she'd done to him and clearly he hadn't either. He didn't smile he looked almost angry as if he had held this grudge for over fifteen years. He'd certainly changed over the years but oh did she remember him now "and you used to ignore me." his warm breath hit her lips as he continued to tell her but neither of them spoke after that he didn't move his hand nor move his face even an inch. She was forced to stare into those mesmerizing eyes of his, losing herself in them. It was her turn to speak now "Do you remember the last week of summer?" for the first time his eyes darted off of her own "No." he lied "should I?" he asked looking her back in the eye. Charlie chose to reply with that same two-letter word and the silence fell once again, it was a spontaneous reaction and she had no idea where it had come from, even if she hadn't wanted to she would have struggled to stop herself because before she realized exactly what she was doing she was kissing his lips, just like she had when they were seven, and the same feelings fluttered to the surface the same ones that she had felt all those years ago, the very first time she had kissed Gabriel, the very first time she had kissed a boy. He didn't stop her and he didn't react just like it had happened when they were seven. "You never came back," he almost growled as he spoke "I counted down the days. Waiting. I'd never wanted anything as much before, to go back to school, to see -" he trailed off his stare making her feel uncomfortable, she didn't know what to say to break the silence "Gabriel" she attempted, he corrected her harshly "_My name is Sylar_".


End file.
